tylerguerraninteyeightfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Invaders Part II
Space Invaders Part II is a sequel to the space invaders game released by tatio in 1980. Space Invaders Part II Description The sequel to the original space alien vertical shooter. Move your laser base back and forth along the bottom of the screen and shoot endless waves of aliens marching towards you from the top. Shoot the flying saucers for extra points. Taito, the Space Invaders Part II maker, released 395 machines in our database under this trade name, starting in 1967. Other machines made by Taito during the time period Space Invaders Part II was produced include Speed Race GP-5, Safari Rally, Space Cyclone, Balloon Bomber, Sea Hunter, ZunZun Block, Straight Flush, Galaxy Wars, Field Goal, and Ball Park. Cheats, Tricks, Bugs, and Easter Eggs On any wave, if the last alien you kill is from the bottom two rows, you will be rewarded with a special 'fireworks' display and a 500 point bonus. If the bottom leftmost invader is the last killed, the bonus is 1,000 points. The number of points you get for shooting the solid flying saucer (50 - 300) depends upon how many shots you have fired in the wave. The 23rd shot and every 15th thereafter is worth 300 points if it hits the saucer. When there are eight or fewer invaders left, the flying saucers no longer appear. Game Play The basic mechanics of play for the Space Invaders genre is simple: move your laser base left or right along the bottom of the screen and shoot the endless waves of aliens descending towards you. Their relentless march quickens as fewer and fewer aliens (each worth 30, 20 or 10 points, depending which type it is) remain. In this game, the best defense is a good offense -- your only other protection being four stationary shields which slowly get blown away by both you and the invaders. Besides aliens, you can also target the occasional flying saucer which traverses the top of the screen. For Space Invaders Deluxe, a few twists were added to this time-honored classic to make it more interesting and difficult. There are two different flying saucers. For example, one is steadily visible and worth a 'random' number of points between 50 and 300, the other blinks in and out and can only be hit when visible for 500 points. From the second wave on, various other features appear such as invaders that split into two when you shoot them and flying saucers that drop alien reinforcements. Miscellaneous This game was released in America by Midway as Space Invaders Deluxe. "Deluxe" uses a color overlay, however, instead of a color monitor. The only difference in gameplay between the two is the point value of the blinking saucer: 500 in Space Invaders Part II, but only 200 in Space Invaders Deluxe. Oddly enough, Midway's Space Invaders Deluxe''displays the name ''Space Invaders Part II during the attract mode. All other references to the game (promotional material, manual, service bulletins, labels on the motherboard, serial number tags inside the cabinet, monitor glass, etc.) say Space Invaders Deluxe. This is most likely because the licensing agreement between Taito and Midway only allowed certain minor changes to the program code. Category:Arcade games Category:Space Invaders Category:Taito games